As can be seen by references to the following U.S Pat. Nos. 4,009,560; 4,516,393; 4,635,429; and 4,821,500; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse leaf raking devices.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these prior art devices rely on antiquated physical principles and structures which multiply the time and effort that must be devoted to a relatively simple and straightforward task.
As anyone who is engaged in lawn maintenance is all too painfully aware, one of the most bothersome and time consuming tasks associated with that pursuit involves the removal of leaves, mowed grass, and other debris from the lawn.
Not only is the act of raking a time consuming chore, but it also must be done each time the lawn is mowed and on a periodic basis during the fall leaf season.
Most of the prior art devices that have been developed to accomplish this task have used the time proven, yet relatively inefficient, pulling of the rake across discrete contiguous areas on the lawn repeatedly, until such time as the entire surface area of the lawn has been cleared of debris.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among the general populace for a more efficient method of raking debris from a lawn and the provisions of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.